therobloxairlineindustryfandomcom-20200214-history
RoAir
RoAir International Airlines''' is the flag carrier of ROBLOXia. It was founded in 2009 and started operations then. RoAir is a British-based airline and a member of the Oneworld alliance. RoAir was established by Yrreb in 2009, as an intention to fly, as put in words by yrreb: "My Dream is Simply... To Fly". History '''The Actual Airline RoAir started operations between Britain and Robloxia. By 2011, Yrreb decided to expand their flights into the US(where RoAir gets its highest peak of passengers), Canada, and other parts of Europe. In order to do their desired Trans-Atlantic flights, RoAir needed to buy some wide-body aircraft. RoAir chose the A330 because of its ability to fly over 5000 miles. The Airline's Flights Expand, so does the Group Yrreb's group was small back then, and planes were just being built, airports being created. In mid-2011, RoAir hit it's 1,000th member, making it the biggest aviation group then on ROBLOX. In 2012, RoAir had 4k Members before a mass-exile following Yrreb's intentions to quit RoAir, it now has over 1k members. After all that the group actually got most of its members back. In 2011, user Darwin12 joined RoAir, with an intention to help make it better, soon after he was made an executive of the group and began to run ads, which worked in helping to get RoAir up to 1 thousand members, and later up to 3000 and 4000. This was the time when RoAir was at it's peak of joining. Exploits RoAir was prone to hackers and exploiters. Notable hackers and exploiters that actually affected the span of RoAir included DrShrink, Potatoicecream1337, Onionicecream1337, 4T3HW1N, and SirAircraftEngineer. Exploits beginning in Late 2011 by users DrShrink and Potatoicecream1337 (same person) caused Yrreb to begin to fear that the group was in trouble, at this point, Darwin12 had much gone inactive and Yrreb only had 7 executives and user Coxyoo to help him support the group. DrShrink/PotatoIceCream1337 had the same intention, and stole Yrreb's planes and places and publicized them. Later, Yrreb announced he would be quitting RoAir. This Could've Affected 2012 DrShrink was the one that hacked yrreb's account and stole the planes. Apparently, authorities of the UK told us that on the news. As soon as Darwin12 gone inactive, it was almost like if RoAir would be gone, RoAir wasn't gone because all of its 7 executives were working hard within the group. However, there was one problem. If you thought DrShrink was bad, 4T3HW1N was worse. 4T3HW1N hacked the group and at least 800 of the 900 members of the group that were exiled. At least one-fourth of those reported to ROBLOX, but ROBLOX did not do anything about it. 4T3HW1N was in the US when the hacking took place, and many feared that 4T3HW1N was the user that hacked yrreb. That's not what happened. 4T3HW1N was eventually stopped by T3HB345tW1N5, Airlinefreak69, wyattbot123, Engine69, and many UK authorities over a year after. 4T3HW1N was detained instantly after leaving his plane at the gate in London. 4T3HW1N was IP banned the next day. Revival RoAir needed help. Big time. In March 2012, JetEire began a codeshare agreement with RoAir and Qantas joined in the agreement a week after. Jolteon Airlines has getting a bunch of hate messages from JetEire and a few from RoAir. The truth was that the two worst airlines of the airline industry have a codeshare agreement with each other and Qantas. RoAir Comes Back After 900 members were exiled, Darwin12 took control of the group, with communication with Yrreb being very high, Yrreb stated that this wasn't the last that the aviation industry would see of him. Right now, RoAir has over 1,000 members and is increasing slowly. 2012/2013 In mid to late 2012, Yrreb announced that he would be coming back to RoAir. After this, Darwin12 gave the group back to Yrreb. Then Yrreb stated that operations would start in 2013. Later in 2013, Yrreb's account got hacked, so he made a new account called YrrebRBLX. RoAir now has 1000+ members, and is still growing rapidly. The hacking Yrreb was hacked by DrShrink, and late in 2013, DrShrink was sent to prison. That's all the hacking. RoAir Comes Back Again In December, RoAir came back to existence. Despite the fact that every single one of RoAir's airports at the time of shut down was put onto public domain, yrreb built some new airports for RoAir to operate at that weren't yet on public domain. Ever since RoAir came back, RoAir no longer experienced so much hate and a British airline like them called Dale Link was the airline that was experiencing all of the hate. Fleet Current fleet As of June 2019, the RoAir fleet consists of the following aircraft: Order history TBA Fleet history Retired fleet Aircraft names RoAir has been naming its aircraft since 2009. Themes have included stars, people in Roblox aviation history, and Robloxian birds. The majority of RoAir aircraft have been named after Robloxian cities. Accidents and Incidents RoAir has had a total of 13 incidents with no fatalities. However, 9 of these accidents were hull losses. Fatal accidents On October 1, 1982, a RoAir Concorde collided on the runway with a GoAnimate Airways Concorde. 241 of the 242 people on the RoAir plane were killed and all 107 people on the GoAnimate Airways plane were killed. On November 15, 1982, RoAir Flight 191, operated by a McDonnell Douglas DC-10-10, crashed after takeoff from RoPlanes Airport, killing all 305 passengers and crew on board. This was the deadliest accident in the history of RoAir. On July 19, 1989, RoAir Flight 252, operated by a McDonnell Douglas DC-10-10, was departing from SFO to head to Cancun when the plane's number 2 engine exploded due to metal fatigue and landed and cartwheeled off the runway. 111 people were killed in the accident. On December 23, 1989, RoAir Flight 867, operated by a Boeing 747-100 had a bomb explode in it's cargo hold. 12 people were killed. The pilots were able to land the plane. The plane was repaired and returned to service. On August 16, 1999, RoAir Flight 697, operated by a Boeing 757-200, crashed just after takeoff at Klaas. 185 of the 195 people on board were killed. Non-fatal accidents On December 21, 1989, RoAir Flight 411, operated by a Boeing 747-100, suffered a cargo door failure over RoPlanes Airport. The crew were able to land the plane safely. All 349 people on board survived and the aircraft was repaired. On June 20, 2010, RoAir Flight 281, operated by a Boeing 757-200, caught on fire at Lecton. The plane made an emergency landing but the plane was written off. On June 29, 2010, RoAir Flight 98, operated by a Boeing 737-400, overshot the runway at Los Angeles Int'l Airportand nearly collided with a 767-200ER of El Al. All 100 people on board survived with no more than moderate injuries and first-degree burns, but the aircraft was written off. On December 2, 2010, RoAir Flight 9, operated by a Airbus A318, crashed into a Cessna 172 at Mayford Airportupon landing. All 3 people were treated at the hospital for minor burns, and all 89 people on board the A318 got out with no more than minor injuries. Both aircraft were destroyed in this accident. On January 8, 2012, RoAir Flight 234, operated by a Boeing 757-200, was hit by severe turbulence upon landing at Mayford Airport. On April 28, 2012, RoAir Flight 55, operated by a Boeing 757-200, was forced to ditch in the English Channel right after taking off from Dublin Int'l Airport. The aircraft was written off, and 9 people were treated for hypothermia. On June 12, 2012, RoAir Flight 63, operated by a Airbus A320, suffered engine damage and was forced to divert to Paris-Charles du Galle Airport after a smell of smoke was reported. All 118 occupants got out of the plane alive a little more than a minute before the plane blew up. Nobody was killed, but 2 airport workers, the pilot and co-pilot, and a passenger were treated for first-degree burns. On July 31, 2012, RoAir Flight 727, operated by a Boeing 737-600, was hit by severe turbulence after an explosion in the central fuel tank caused it to descend. The plane was at 21,000 feet when the explosion occured and the plane descended to 1,000. All 78 passengers and 5 crew members survived the accident. On April 1, 2013, RoAir Flight 315, operated by a Boeing 737-600, was hit by hail and lightning and was forced to head back to Toronto. The aircraft was written off. On August 20, 2013, RoAir Flight 345, operated by a Boeing 737-500, failed to lower its landing gear upon landing at Mayford Int'l. 9 passengers and a flight attendant were injured as a result to this accident. On December 31, 2013, RoAir Flight 245, operated by a Boeing 737-600, was hit by AirTrannica flight 843, a Boeing 757-200, at Kennedy Int'l Airport on the runway. On the RoAir flight, no one was killed but both flight attendants, the co-pilot, and 3 passengers were seriously injured. 7 more passengers were treated for minor injuries. On the AirTrannica flight, all 163 passengers and crew on board were killed. Both aircraft were written off. On January 23, 2014, RoAir Flight 692, operated by a Boeing 737-800, overshot the runway at Verona Beach Int'l Airport and landed in the water. All 143 people on the plane got out without any injury. On May 20, 2014, RoAir Flight 200, a Boeing 737-800, hits the wing of a JetEire 747-400 that was taking off on the runway at Northbridge Airport. All 138 passengers and crew on the RoAir flight were unharmed, but the JetEire flight rotated a bit and then rolled to the left and hit the parking structure. All 238 passengers and crew on board on the JetEire flight were killed, as well as 4 on the ground. The RoAir plane ended up losing a lot of its tail, so it returned to the terminal. ATC error and lack of instructions of the JetEire pilot were to blame. On May 29, 2014, RoAir Flight 96, operated by a Boeing 757-223, was nearly shot down over Mayford shortly after taking off. The plane made a safe emergency landing, and the plane was repaired. Membership Programs Frequent Flyer Program RoAir has a frequent flyer program called R+ Classes Category:Airline